Because Skey Would Have
by MissWhedonista
Summary: One-Shot: What if there had been another Slayer chosen between the death of Kendra and the calling of Faith? What if that Slayer could completely change Faith's outlook on life? *Complete* - Watcher diary entries and B/F conversations tell the story. Warning: Awkward topics and Swearing


_A/N. When BTVS is consistently on your mind, at some point you're gonna ask the 'what if' questions. As somebody who will quite pathetically defend Faith's character in to the ground, I always thought she had to have more of a back story. Something beyond the beaten down and street grown Bostonian. _

_The evil bitch monster of death in me figured, hey, why not give her this ridiculous amount of guilt and a change of outlook on life that she receives from the Watcher's Diaries of the dead Slayer before her. _

_And then this little one-shot was born. _

_Please, please take the time to comment after reading. I unfortunately am human, and as a human I just damn well need to know things... Like if you enjoyed it. If you didn't enjoy it. If you thought it was extremely confusing. Or too basic a concept._

_General dull note: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and other far more awesome people than me own the characters. I simply steal them to rewrite their lives and make them miserable._

_Without further ado, I offer you the epic people of Fanficcy..._

* * *

**Because Skey Would Have**

Buffy threw a right and left hook combo, catching Faith off guard and planting the left hook into Faith's jaw. Faith ignored the pain and kicked out her leg managing to catch Buffy at the back of the knee, dropping her to the ground.

"God Faith, what is your childhood trauma?!" Buffy shouted, rubbing her knee incessantly, trying to motivate herself to stand and continue despite the throbbing.

"For real B? You've never cared 'bout it before?"

Flipping herself upwards and ignoring the ache, Buffy grabbed Faith's left arm whilst kicking her with both feet in the stomach. Landing back on her feet, she immediately did a backwards roll, narrowly missing Faith's stomp that would have landed on her ribs.

Standing to face each other once more, the Slayer's circled slowly, just waiting for an opening.

"Yah well, you never escaped from jail before."

Buffy gave Faith the most malicious look she could muster, which considering her hatred for the girl was pretty damn hardcore.

Faith thought she had an opening and attempted a similar right and left hook combo, but failed with both. Buffy held Faith's fists in both of hers, stopping her from lashing out once again.

"Stop!" Buffy growled. "Just stop." She exhaled loudly again, the emotion evident in her voice.

Faith's muscles relaxed slightly and she nodded her head, no longer fighting against her entrapped hands. Sensing that the physical threat was over, Buffy released her hands.

Faith abruptly let her left hand drop to her side, using her right to grasp at her quickly bruising jaw. It had been a great left hook, Faith always forgot to look out for the left hooks when it came to Buffy's fighting skills. She had to admit that although she was probably the stronger of the two, the original Slayer definitely had her in speed. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud of course, if it came down to a proper death match again, she was sure she could take her in the end. But deep down, Faith inwardly prayed to her God that never listened, that it would never happen like that.

"Jesus B, ya never even questioned it did ya? Ya know shit all 'bout me, yet you act like you're my fuckin' God and creator."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get down into the nitty gritty with a killer." Buffy spat, her words dripping with sarcasm and hatred.

"I'm not a killer!" Faith screamed back. Her hand trying to tempt her left shoulder back into place as she spoke, judging how little she could move it and the searing pain that was shooting through her, she figured that once again she had managed to dislocate the damn thing.  
"Did ya ever even read the Watchers diaries?"

Never one to miss an opportunity to rag on the other Slayer, Buffy grinned.  
"Didn't even know you could read Faith."

Overwhelming disappointment dropped the brunette's face, her eyes downcast and moister than Buffy had ever seen them before.

"Of course I've read them."

"All of 'em?" Faith asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, no, but most of them." Buffy chewed on the inside of her cheek softly, what the hell was Faith getting at? Raising her eyebrows in question, she looked at Faith expectantly.

"Ya read about the Slayer before ya right?"

Buffy looked hurt at the question. Had she read about the woman who had to have died for her to take on the sacred duty? The female who had to have died for her to become superhuman, who had changed her life with her death.

Of course she had.

She'd even contacted the council to find out about her family a few years ago, to check they were all taken care of, all still alive and knew the truth.

Faith left Buffy to think about it for a moment, allowing a few seconds silence for the fallen Slayer, before continuing on with her point.

"Ya ever read 'bout the Slayer before me?" Faith asked, their eyes meeting intensely, neither willing to look away.

"I didn't have to, I knew her, remember?" Buffy growled through gritted teeth. Why the hell was Faith talking about Kendra now?!

Faith looked honestly shocked, her mouth open and eyebrows almost risen to her hairline. "You knew Skey?"

It was Buffy's turn to look shocked.

"Skey? Who the hell is Skey?!"

"Get English on the phone, get him to bring round the Kristina Whiskey diary I gave him." Faith urged Buffy.

It was time for the truth to eventually be revealed, she had lived with this on her own for too long, Giles hadn't even offered her the comfort of a kind word. And 4 years later, this shit was eating her up alive.

* * *

_5th May 1998_  
_Entry 1_

_Today I met with the newest Slayer, Kristina Marie Whiskey._  
_Born on the 10th of October 1979 in Devon, England._  
_Kristina still lives with her Mother in a small house in Devon and is currently studying psychology and philosophy at university._

_She confirms that she has had no previous fighting instruction, linguistic studies or displayed magical abilities. She has received no Watcher training prior to this date, as it was believed that she would be too aged to be chosen. It has taken only 3 days to track her down, yet in this period she reports being attacked on 2 separate occasions. Evidently she escaped both with her life, and with minimal injuries, but did not manage to extinguish the threats on either occasion._

_Her stature is small, standing at 5ft 5" and weighing approximately 11 stone. Her hearing and sight are of good standing, and should improve alongside other Slayer capabilities. Seemingly healthy and fit, with little concern as to her own or her families medical predicaments._

_She seems excited about the prospect of her role, and eager to learn. She appears to be a good candidate for the second living Slayer of the present day, and it has been decided that no Watchers Council disciplinary action is necessary at this time._

_Her preliminary training will begin tomorrow with me, Watcher Glenda Pearson – Council No. 468094_

* * *

"There was a Slayer after Kendra?!" Buffy asked once again. "Why the hell didn't Giles say anything to me?!"

"She din't live too long obviously B, probs thought she wasn't worth mentionin'."

It was sad, but it was probably true. Unfortunately that was the Councils approach to young girls dying, seeing it as a good deal for superpowers and a sacred duty to save the world. Faith and Buffy were closer to the action, and appreciated that a Slayer's life was still a human life.

Faith had not always held the view that anybody's life was still a life, but now that she had aged both physically and emotionally, her past deeds were starting to set in. Always struggling with her less than ideal past, she felt that it was time that she eventually joined the path to redemption.

Sitting in a jail cell and contemplating the what if's about her past actions wasn't doing anybody any good. In order to help, she had to be out of that place, she had to be back in Sunnydale with the vampires, demons and other evil creatures of the day and night.

Fortunately for her, she hadn't had to create a blanket rope to climb down, a spoon to dig her way out, nor hurt any of the guards to find her freedom. It turns out that in the real world, all of her high school teachers were wrong. It's not what you know, but who you know... And she knew Willow.

Powerful witch Willow Rosenberg, who had the ability to not only get her out of jail unharmed, but also rewrite her criminal record, social security number and bank account. Pretty much giving her a complete do-over in the real world.

Buffy read the diary entry again, this time paying more attention to the actual words written, and not just the shock of finding this information out. She had had another sister Slayer fall in battle in her lifetime, and she hadn't even known about it, hadn't even known about her existence. Buffy had just assumed that after Kendra's passing, that Faith had been chosen, it had never occurred to her that there could have been another life taken in that short time. Taking a moment to thank the deities that she had been resurrected twice and therefore had lasted this long, making her almost ancient in Slayer years she looked up at Faith.

"Look at how robotic this Watcher sounds. It's disgusting. Kristina's life has just been turned upside down and she's commenting that 'no Watchers Council disciplinary action is necessary.' What the hell does that even mean anyway?"

"You're kiddin' right B? Ya think they let us live if we refuse to fight for 'em?" Buffy said nothing. "Ya remember what they tried to do to me right?"

"Vividly." Buffy replied stoically. After all, it had actually been her essence that had gone through the ordeal, she'd just done so in Faith's body.

"Right." Faith stated, wanting to let that topic drop instantly. It was still raw for both of the Slayers. Such betrayal didn't make it easy to forget that it had happened, despite that they now had to work alongside each other fighting true evil.

"So there was another Slayer. Kristina fought, and like thousands before us, she died. How could that even begin to explain why you're out of jail?"

Buffy's voice was harsh and guttural, her disgust at Faith had never been hidden particularly well. Buffy's friends, at some point or another had all let her down. They'd all failed her by dragging her out of the peaceful Heaven, her reward for her sacrificial premature death. Willow had tried to destroy the World, Angel left her after deciding that he didn't want to commit to her, Giles had once drugged her to make her lose her powers, Anya as Anyanka tried to destroy her, and Xander was never one to be completely loyal when Angel was part of the picture.

But Faith's betrayal, that was something that she would never forgive. That was something that created an emotion so raw, she wasn't sure if it was purely demonic. Faith had tried to torture her, kill her, kill Angel, blame a murder on her, side with the Mayor, kidnap Willow, take her Mother hostage, before finally switching places and leaving Buffy to take the punishment from the Council.

Faith had tried to apologise through the visitor phones in jail, during the one time that Buffy had worked up the courage to see her there. Only for Buffy to completely lose her temper and be thrown out. She had to admit it, Buffy knew nothing of Faith's life. She realised that she had had a hard upbringing, left school, seen her Watcher murdered, but she knew none of the details. Strangely, she didn't even blame Faith for her not knowing, it had been her own fault. She had never taken much of an interest, she enjoyed Faith's company for a short while when it had been fun, but not when it had turned more sinister. At that point, she simply threw Faith to the wolves. Of course Faith had sided with the Mayor, what the hell else was she supposed to have done?

"Just keep readin' B."

* * *

_6th May 1998_  
_Entry 2_

_The first day of training with Kristina has gone fairly well._

_She is now familiar with the vampire anatomy, and the variety of ways to kill one. We have covered the rules regarding vampire house entrance, holy objects, and the myths that have appeared in literature and television._

_Briefly, we have covered demons in a general sense. I have confirmed that although there are many different kinds, all with their own secrets and motivations, that most can be killed in a similar way. For now, she will continue to learn about vampires in detail, as this is obviously the main threat here at the Devon Hellmouth._

_Unfortunately, Kristina has no prior knowledge regarding Wicca or witchcraft, aside from that which has been unhelpfully portrayed in the media. As a level 24 witch myself, I have stressed the importance of understanding such matters of both light and dark magic, particularly with the large number of casters in the area of Devon, this may well become a threat in the future._

_I have shown the Slayer some elementary fighting moves, beginning with no weapons, but soon to move on to using a stake. Her full strength has not yet appeared, but she is showing greater strength than those with a similar stature._

_As before, she understands the role that has been placed upon her, and is eager to get started in the field._

_Two small matters were raised, both of which I have agreed to adhere to. From now on, she will be referred to both in person and in the diaries, by the nickname she uses in real life of Skey. Also, she has requested that she should be allowed to continue her studies at university until the year has completed. The final exam date is on the 2__nd June, and she has confirmed she will fully commit following this date, until it is seen fit that she should continue her university studies once more in the future._

_I meet with Skey again tomorrow evening, following her lectures, where we shall further discuss vampires, and begin training with a stake._

* * *

"Seriously, do all Brits speak like this? Or is it a law that they have to write as much as possible?" Buffy asked, looking at the handwritten scrawl once again. "And why can't they teach handwriting at the Watchers Academy? They realise other people are actually going to read this stuff right?"

Faith smirked half-heartedly, she agreed that the Watchers did tend to blab on for a bit too long in their diaries. But after their Slayer is dead, that's all the memory of their life and contribution to the cause. It was hard to smile when you realised just how serious and crap this small handwritten book was. The worst thing for Faith to realise was that she wished this notebook hadn't been so short. She wondered how many other one notebooked Slayers there had been. How many of their corpses hadn't even been found in time for a single diary entry? Would they still have been recorded, or simply missed from the records for not being successful?

* * *

_7th May 1998_  
_Entry 3_

_Skey has quite an impressive innate ability with using a stake, with further practice she should become quite the Slayer. Combined with the basic hand-to-hand combat techniques shown to her, and she has already been able to disarm me during sparring._

_I think it is clear that tomorrow she will be ready for the controlled fight with a real vampire. I expect her to do well, and overpower it quickly._

_Despite her incredible use of her arms in battle, she is falling short in leg power. I am proposing that she be taught the basics of kickboxing before she begins any other in depth martial arts training, else I feel that she will be at an extreme disadvantage. Permission to do so has been requested, and I await feedback from Mr Q Travers regarding this matter._

_The preparations for tomorrow's battle have been confirmed, and three vampires have been captured by the Councils Security division. The vampires are reported to be of differing abilities, and as per Council protocol, two that are unfitting will be staked and one kept alive for the test._

_I foresee that Skey will shortly be able to perform active duty in the field, and that the remaining Council members present will be able to return back to headquarters._

* * *

"Wow, she's good." Buffy commented smiling up at Faith. "Already disarmed her Watcher. I didn't beat Merrick for weeks. How about you?"

Faith looked to the floor.

"Same." She replied, still looking down.

It wasn't true, Faith had disarmed her Watcher and beaten her senseless the very first spar session they had had. She had just been enjoying it so much, and it wasn't like she hadn't learnt how to fight on the streets before she was called.

"Liar." Buffy said with a smile. Faith looked upwards sharply, making eye contact. "Luckily as bad ass as you are Faith, you're still a really crappy liar."

Faith couldn't help but laugh aloud. She knew she was a terrible liar, she'd always been told so by her mother and by the cops. "Heh. Din't wanna make you feel bad B. I knew some shit from the streets of Boston, but I bet lil cheerleader B knew nothing, right?"

"True. But I think that might have been where I learnt my punning skills."

Faith smiled, honestly. It was true and wide and toothy and it looked a little strange, but it was the most innocent that Buffy had ever seen Faith. She always saw Faith as completely sadistic, she took so much pleasure from hurting Buffy. The evil gleam in her eye when Buffy was tied up in LA was the most homicidal look Buffy had ever seen in anybody, soulless creature or not. But this person stood in front of her right now was a completely different person. She was being openly emotional, and joking in a way that didn't make your teeth curl in anger. So this was the redeeming herself Faith? Buffy could deal with her.

"Come on Faith, let's get a drink." Buffy offered, leading the way to the kitchen. She stood in front of the open refrigerator and held up both a soda and a bottle of water, Faith nodded her head towards the soda, and Buffy pulled out another one for herself. They sat at the kitchen table, close to each other with the diary between them. Buffy was eager to read on and learn about the Slayer that she could have known, yet Faith was a little apprehensive to continue now. She had wanted Buffy to read this diary for so long to understand something a little deeper about herself and her emotions, but now that the time was here, she wasn't sure she wanted it to happen anymore.

Sensing Faith's discomfort, Buffy placed a hand on Faith's shoulder awkwardly. Massaging it softly, preparing to stop if Faith complained about the pain. Faith leaned into the massage, appreciating both the feeling and the sentiment itself.

Sensing the change in the dark Slayer, Buffy began reading the next entry, Faith re-reading it as well.

* * *

_8th May 1998_  
_Entry 4_

_Today Skey faced her first physical test. Due to her advanced performance yesterday using a stake, Mr Q Travers requested that she be tested against all three vampires at once, dismissing the usual protocol._

* * *

Buffy was warming to the Glenda Watcher now. She seemed to despise the Council as much as Buffy herself did. Although she had been cold originally within her diary entries, it was obvious that already in the short time they had known each other, that they were becoming friends. It gave Buffy a better feeling about reading such a morbid piece of text, the Slayer was dead, but at least if she had gone out on good terms, perhaps it wasn't that bad.

What was she saying? Of course it was that bad. Skey had been ripped from her normal life to go and do the bidding of rich misogynistic men in suits. Each of them talking about duty and sacrifice, despite never having to give up anything in their life. While she, the teenage girl is out each and every night fighting for her life. God it was brutal, Buffy couldn't help but feel guiltily pleased that the Watchers Council in England were no more.

Buffy couldn't help but regret never asking Faith the actual date that she had been called. Perhaps she should do it now. Or did she actually want to know now that the dates written in the diary were no doubt slowly coming to an end? It was like having the concluding paragraph to a crime novel read to you, except this was real life and death, and probably much shorter than a mystery novel.

* * *

_Skey performed well, managing to kill all three without an intermission nor interference from Council members. Despite not having the training yet, Skey decided to use the dagger for the final vampire that stood to face her. For an untrained hand, she used it fairly well, although was somewhat harmed in the process._

_Her injuries sustained are not substantial, and will not prevent her from further planned training. Her injuries include a range of bruises and scratches adorning her hands and face, and a small stab wound along her left forearm. She was able to walk away from the battle and declined medical help after being informed of Slayer healing capabilities._

_Her performance has far exceeded Council expectancies, proving herself earlier and to a greater degree than the first Slayer of the present, Buffy Anne Summers of Sunnydale, USA._

* * *

"Wow, way to kick me when I'm down." Buffy joked, attempting to hide her embarrassment at her original lack of finesse in the Slayer training world.

To say her calling had come as a surprise to everyone, including the Council, was a complete understatement. Buffy was a poor student lacking in social skills and tact, and was considered a real security threat. The Council consistently expecting her to use her status as a romance tool, or popularity booster, she was watched extremely carefully for a while, before the Council eventually began to ease off not seeing her as a security threat any longer.

Ironically Faith had been seen as the perfect candidate. She had a poor background, which would be easy to pull her away from. She had no family ties to hold her back, and no studious ambition that could retract from her training commitments. After she first sparred with her Watcher and easily defeated her, leaving her Watcher beaten and bruised for days, the Council thought they may have discovered one of their best Slayers yet. Obviously their minds were drastically changed when Faith was discovered to be both untrustworthy and violent to those still fighting for the good of mankind.

Glenda's entries about Skey had nothing to suggest that she had been unstable, or would have become unstable. Her studies into psychology perhaps acting as an extra precaution to her own mental health, and her philosophy no doubt making her calling something she had only dreamed of. Maybe Skey would have been the best Slayer of them all. Smart, strong, and a good fighter after only 3 days, Faith felt that she just paled in comparison. When she had read the diaries written by Kendra's Watcher, Matthew Dennis, she had felt lacking as a Slayer again. A complete let down that should have taken either of these women's places in their final battles.

That thought alone drove her to a suicide attempt in jail. It goes without saying that she obviously failed. The secret that she holds with her now, is that Giles knew about it. He just didn't care quite enough to come and visit her in LA county lock up and check that she would be alright. He probably figured that if she tried again and succeeded that he'd get a new Slayer to look after. A new girl to train, one who might even need him.

Faith cursed under her breath, she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. She knew exactly why nobody had come to her rescue in that place. Because nobody cared. But if she had to fight alongside Buffy now, she at least wanted her to know what had made her this way. What had loomed over her head and her heart to make her such a piece of shit? _  
_  
"You ever read yours?" Buffy asked quickly. Pleased to see Faith look up and snap out of her thoughts which judging by her facial expressions were causing her distress.

"Huh?" Faith asked, knowing that Buffy had said something, but unsure as to what.

"You ever read the diaries about you?" Buffy asked again, speaking slowly to make sure Faith heard her properly that time.

"Erm, yea. Some of them anyway, obviously not all of 'em." She trailed off lamely. She followed up quickly, eager to avoid more awkwardness between them. "I mean yea, I read the early ones. They really believed in me at the beginnin' ya know? Like thought I could be this wicked killin' machine for 'em. My Watcher and me got on good, so they were better written than these. More 'bout my positives, less about my crap. Obviously not always though." Faith laughed bitterly. "When Wimpy-Price took over my diaries, they weren't such a fun and ego boostin' read. How 'bout you?"

"Same. Read the early ones then they just got, like more painful to read. The ones when I ran were the worst, ya know, after Angel." Buffy motioned her head sideways to imitate what she was referring to. Faith nodded, having heard about the events that followed Angel's demise in detail from Angel and Cordy. "Giles wrote everyday about his lack of progress of finding me, his hunches, his informants and that. That was hard. As were the ones about Dawn being the Key. My early ones though, when I first found out I was a Slayer, they were cool. Not overly ego boostin'…" Faith laughed at Buffy's attempt at her Bostonian accent. "…But cool to read. It seems like forever ago when we went through this training doesn't it? I feel like I've been doing this my whole life."

"Well it pretty much has been your whole life B, it's like what, 8 years now?"

"Wow. Yea I guess it is."

Faith left Buffy to her thoughts for a moment, before turning to the next entry in the diary.

"Ready for 'nother?" She asked after a while, downing the rest of her soda easily.

"Sure." Buffy replied, doing the same.

* * *

_10__th__ May 1998  
Entry 5_

_I met with Skey at sundown last night for her first field duty. With us, four of the Council Security Division were present as a precaution. Skey and I spent the morning looking over maps of the immediate area, as well as kill reports from the Council and headlines from the local newspapers. Together, with her insight, it was decided to focus our patrol around Central Park and the surrounding cemetery. There had been a number of missing persons reports filed, as well as a recent suspicious murder investigation near one the hiking trails._

_For such a hot spot, the activity was less than expected. Expecting only vampires to be present, the Slayer had her first in-depth lesson regarding other forms of demons whilst fighting one. Skey managed to single-handedly take down a group of four vampires with a stake very effectively, and with aid, her first demon, a M'Fashnik._

_During the battle with the M'Fashnik, one of the Council's Security men, (Mr J. S. Watson - Council No. 492107) was critically injured and another killed (Mr P. Youth – Council No. 486980)._

_Skey walked away from the battle with only a shoulder injury requiring 12 stitches, which is expected to have almost fully healed by this evening. Following the orders of Mr Q Travers, despite the almost failure of last night, it has been strongly suggested that Skey is ready to fight in the field without Council Security support. Therefore her first solo battle will commence tonight, with myself present to take notes._

* * *

"Holy crap, a M'Fashnik on her first field mission. I could barely beat one of those last year." Buffy commented, her mouth hanging agape in shock at what she had just read. "A guy dies and they expect her to just carry on injured the next day as if nothing ever happened?!"

Faith scoffed at Buffy's response. "And this is a surprise to ya? Ya just figurin' it out now that the Council were a bunch of heartless bastards?"

Buffy felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes, and she couldn't even tell if they were from sadness or anger. It was so obvious why Skey had died so quickly, she was never even given a chance. Just thrown into the field with a piece of wood and expected to save the world.

"I guess so." Buffy whispered honestly.

She had never been the Council's biggest fan, but she didn't think that they would sink so low, and value someone's life so little. Or, maybe she had. She hadn't trusted them with the information of Dawn being the Key, knowing that they would do all that was in their power to destroy her before she destroyed everything.

* * *

_10__th__ May 1998  
Entry 6_

_Today, I Glenda Pearson – Council No. 468094 am in direct violation of the protocol put in place by the forefathers of the London Watchers Council of 1648, by committing an act that falls directly under contradiction of my Watcher oath (Pledged in 1992 and again in 1998) by aiding my Slayer, in a non-life threatening situation during her first solo battle._

_Following a conversation with both my supervisor, and the Watchers Council superior, Mr Q Travers, it has been agreed that I will face any penalties seen as appropriate in the eyes of the Council, following the arrival of my replacement Watcher._

_As requested and for the records of the Watchers Council and for the appeals process which I am to be legally afforded, as set forth by the Council Union Act of 1982, I offer a description of the events leading up to, at the time and after the violation in as much detail as possible, and with the full truth that will be secured via a blood, Watcher or religious oath upon request._

* * *

"Holy crap." Buffy commented. "All this legal stuff and oath knowledge, no wonder Giles does nothing but read, he's probably still trying to learn all of the rules." She laughed. "Actually, he probably wrote most of them."

Buffy looked to Faith, trying to gain a laugh out of the other Slayer.

It never came.

"How many times ya reckonin' Jeeves broke the rules for ya B?"

Their gaze met for a serious and contemplative moment.

Buffy remembered the time that Giles had told her the truth just before her Cruciamentum began. To try and save her life, her mothers and her dignity. She had always held his actions against him. Drugging her to make her weak in preparation to send her off for an unfair battle on her 18th birthday. She just couldn't bare to hear him out as to why he had done it, never allowing him past, 'it's a rite of passage that Slayers have done for centuries.' She regretted him losing his job over it, but deep down had been pleased that he had been punished. He had completely belittled her trust, and she expected more. But for him to have gone and broken an oath for her, well it seriously supports the loves her like a daughter theory.

"A lot." Buffy replied simply, completely taken aback by her love for Giles at that moment. Although he kept on leaving and undermining her, she guessed she could see that it was in her best interest. He was letting her grow as the adult, he probably never believed she would live to be.

* * *

_Following a tiring day for Kristina Marie Whiskey, referred to as Skey, which included her sitting two university exams, we met at my house for some training before leaving for patrol._

_Within the training room of my house, we discussed some personal matters regarding her Mother's ill health. When asked if she would need some holiday time from training and patrol to take care of her Mother, she replied that is was not necessary and that she would be happy to continue with training as agreed previously. As a Watcher, I saw this as a positive sign that the newly chosen Slayer was taking her duties seriously, and was truthful to her word. Despite the stresses occurring in her everyday life as a student, a teenager and a daughter, she was more than prepared for committing to the role of Slayer._

_As ordered by Mr Q Travers in place of the requested kickboxing, I gave Skey a quick lesson in using a long sword. Despite her still healing shoulder wound, Skey performed the movements well, with accuracy and speed far beyond her novice level. Cautious of her shoulder, I felt it would be unwise to push her too much physically, and so before leaving for patrol we underwent some written demon training._

_Sticking to the same hot spot area in Central Park as previously, we scouted the area for possible dangers. In case a field opportunity should arise, I suggested we bring the long sword as well as the stakes for patrolling. Skey was more than happy to have the opportunity to test out her completely new sword techniques against a lonesome vampire, which she killed with complete ease._

_Scouting for further trouble, it was I who picked up on a magical trace in the air, as an experienced witch I am familiar with the scent of dark magic. Seeing it my duty to protect my Slayer from magical abilities beyond her current physical level and understanding, I projected a small barrier to prevent us being seen. As I held the barrier, Skey looked on unsurely at the silhouettes ascending the hill, but was prepared and willing to fight if requested. Four silhouettes ascended to our position, each with a differing level of trace, but all of which had been recently involved in dark magic._

_It was my decision to stay hidden behind the barrier and to not attempt to battle with the dark witches unprepared. Particularly with Skey injured, fatigued and without magical insight. Following this decision, a member of the public was grabbed by the four witches, and was presumably transported elsewhere along with the others._

_I feel it was my duty to protect my Slayer from immeasurable harm that may or may not have surmounted to her death. I am fully aware and accepting of any reprimands that may be inflicted due to my interference in the matter, but feel that I acted in the best interests of the Watchers Council by aiding in the safekeeping of one of their assets._

* * *

"But Giles always used to interfere." Correcting herself, Buffy continued. "Help, he always used to _help_ in my battles." She looked to Faith for answers.

"Ya, but they can't for the first three solo battles. I think it's kinda like the Cruciamentum, like a rite of passage, but not quite so crazy."

"Huh. I really didn't know that, how did you know that?" Buffy asked, genuinely surprised at the knowledge the other Slayer had about the official protocol.

"I read the diaries." Faith smirked.

A horrible thought hit Buffy like a metaphorical punch to the nose.

"They didn't kill Skey for that did they?!" Buffy blurted out to Faith.

Faith walked to the fridge and pulled out another soda for herself, holding the can up in the air and gesturing with a nod of her head whether Buffy wanted another as well. Buffy shook her head, unable to think of anything else at that moment. Had the Council seriously murdered a Slayer for simply being protected by her Watcher? For being saved against dark magic users?!

"Nah. Din't have to." Faith replied simply, turning the page for the next entry and tapping her index finger on it to get Buffy looking down at the page, rather than staring at Faith in utter shock.

Taking a long drink from her soda, Faith pulled out her pack of cigarettes from her jeans pocket and shook one into her palm. Opening the kitchen door, she leaned her head back against the frame and sparked up the tip, inhaling deeply. Her other hand fiddled mindlessly with her lighter, twirling it between her fingers and around the back of her hand as she watched the smoke rise to the skies.

Looking upwards to the stars, Faith pinpointed the brightest and smiled a gut wrenching sad smile to it. Her eyes moistened but were kept at bay with rapid blinking. Inhaling again, she looked to Buffy at the table still lost in her own thoughts. Faith exhaled through the side of her mouth, the smoke escaping out of the door and in to the open.

"Keep readin' B."

* * *

_11th May 1998_  
_Entry 7_

_To the readers of this entry, please excuse any mistakes I may have made. For these past two days have been tiring, and strenuous, I feel my mind is not functioning as it normally should._

_This evening Skey barely escaped her second solo battle with her life. The extent of her damage is not yet confirmed, but it may be that Slayer healing will not completely aid her recovery this time._

_Again, I interfered with a solo battle, yet I feel it was necessary in order to save her life, and therefore do not feel that I have breached protocol._

_Skey and I spent the day researching the murder victim found along the Central Park hiking paths, nearby where Skey and I saw the four dark magical casters. Fortunately, the Council were able to gain access to the pathology reports which described the victim's injuries. It seems likely that the damage was mystically caused, however confirmation has not been made by the Watchers Pathologists yet. It has been confirmed that the body will be released to the Council no later than tomorrow afternoon for a decision to be made._

_The deceased was incapacitated by a partial breakdown of the spinal cord, and shattering of differing vertebrae. The hospital pathologist has recorded that they are unsure how such an injury happened without leaving exterior bruising._

_I took some time from researching to teach Skey a small protection barrier. Although she has had no introduction to magic teachings, I felt that this should bypass the meditation techniques, and lessons in control, due to its immediate need._

_It seemed clear to me that this group of dark magic users were looking to somehow open the dormant Hellmouth that lays in a bunker under a rounders pitch at Central Park. I contacted Mr Q Travers immediately, and expressed that I felt it was too much to ask of a young Slayer to take on dark witches so early on. He declined offering support, and insisted that we protect the Hellmouth from being opened at all costs whilst abiding by the Solo Battle protocol._

_Despite this order, I gave Skey the option to walk away from this evening if she wanted to. I appreciate that this went against a direct order, but I felt it should have been her decision. The wonderful girl that she is, of course agreed to help despite the risks._

_We both arrived at the rounders field just after sun down, at approximately 20:45. After seeing neither human nor demon presence around that deserted area at that time, we moved to the hiking paths, seeing only a pair of vampires which Skey killed easily with her long sword. We moved underneath the pitch and entered the bunker from the East entrance. It was clear that there were inhabitants within this bunker, Skey walked bravely through the tunnels, and appeared strong and prepared for the battle that would face her. Inside the tunnel were magical traps, all of which I managed to defuse before injury occurred, but not before the inhabitants were informed of our presence. Blocking our exit stood three Fyarl demons, who appeared to be working alongside a group of 6 vampires._

_I pulled Skey backwards and quickly emitted a large but controlled Incendio Imperium spell which distracted the Fyarl and killed 5 of the vampires. Skey jumped into the fray and killed the final vampire, managing to steer clear of each of the Fyarl._

_Focussing our attention on the demons, we let down our guard and missed the dark magic users approach. They each prepared their casting, which I managed to deflect and counter with my own castings. I took down one of the dark witches and focussed my attention on the other three. Behind me, I believe Skey had defeated one of the Fyarl, but in the process had gained a stab wound by her own sword in her thigh._

_I made a mistake which I willingly admit to. I will have to live with the consequences of the brash decision I made tonight. I chose to turn from the dark witches and aid Skey with her demon battle, pausing my casting to shout at her to do her protection spell. Skey threw up the barrier which protected her front from the Fyarl but failed to protect her back from the magic users._

_We both managed to escape with our lives due to an overpowered and illegal spell, I used the Immanis Maledictum. I was unable to control my anger at seeing Skey fall to the ground, especially as I thought she had died at the time. Therefore I released that curse that is far above my levelling as a light witch. I do not regret using it, and would do it again in a heartbeat._

_These are all of the memories that I can recall at the moment. I will write another entry once I know more regarding Skey's condition._

* * *

"God, barely been a Slayer and week and already hospitalised! Why didn't Quentin just fucking send back up, it was blatantly above Skey's level!" Buffy screamed.

Faith exhaled the last drag of her second cigarette, before closing the door and coming to sit close to Buffy.

"Cos, he never did." Faith whispered. "His fault my Watcher got killed, He din't wanna waste the cash on flyin' people over to help me take out Kakistos."

"He's a fucking murderer." Buffy screamed. Faith had never seen Buffy this angry before, not even during one of their completely heated fights.

"And he's dead." Faith replied calmly. She no longer could carry all of her anger anymore, if she did it would destroy her. She had wanted to kill Quentin when she had found out what he had neglected to do both for her own Watcher and for Skey, but her stretch in prison had taught her that she couldn't always be angry with everybody and everything in the World. Else she'd go right back to where she'd just got free of, and worse than that, she'd have let down Skey's memory. She'd have made her death pointless, and that was something that Faith was determined to put right. She had made many mistakes in her time, but she was going to put it all right.

"I don't want to read anymore." Buffy admitted in a small voice.

"Don't ya wanna see how it ends?" Faith asked, unsure if she even wanted Buffy to continue on reading.

Not that it was Faith's story. This was Skey's story, and Skey deserved to be remembered as the brave Slayer that she was, not some weak loser.

"Read it B. For Skey." Faith offered with a smile.

* * *

_14th May 1998_  
_Entry 8_

_The Doctors employed by both the NHS and the Council have come to the conclusion that Skey will not be able to walk again. In medical terms, the Doctors have diagnosed Skey as a complete paraplegic, with a shattered T9 and a severely scarred spinal cord. It has been defined as a 'complete' injury, meaning that she has no function below her injury and no control. She is currently using a catheter, with a plan for a bladder management programme in the future._

_The NHS Dr's seem concerned at the speed of healing within Skey, normally they rely on a 6-8 week period for the swelling to lessen before diagnosing. However, obviously in this circumstance Skey's Slayer healing made it far easier to determine after only two days._

_Never in written history has the Council had a Slayer that has received an injury so severe, that it prevented them from continuing on with their duty. It is uncertain how the Council will proceed with Skey, and what measures they will find fit for her now. I have suggested that Skey perhaps adopts another role within the Council, which would be more suiting to her predicament._

_High Priestess Sephrenia, Shaman Healer Terricus and I, have researched many healing spells, all of which seem unable to penetrate the magic done by the curse thrown at Skey. As the Council has requested my services as Watcher for Skey continue despite previous protocol defiance, it seems unnecessary to write that I intend to research any healing options possible._

_The Council Security division have taken up patrol duties, with specific attention to the dormant Hellmouth in Central Park. It does not appear to have been breached, nor accessed since the day of Skey's injury._

_As agreed by the Council, Skey is to live with me under my direct supervision. Her Mother, who is too ill to understand Skey's injuries will be looked after by the Council medical staff for the time being._

_As ordered, Skey's training will resume tomorrow._

* * *

Faith held the shaking Buffy closer to her chest, and let her continue crying. She had not been able to read anymore of the entry through her tears and so had asked Faith to read the rest aloud for her. Buffy felt nothing but heart wrenching guilt for not knowing Skey, and deep chilling shame for the Council's heartless actions.

The worst part was knowing that there was no way that this story had a happy ending. Skey would somehow die, and her sacrifice would go unappreciated. If Skey had just admitted that she was not yet strong enough to fight these people, that she was so new and inexperienced that it was insane of the Council to request it of her, then maybe she would still be alive today. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Slayer power went to only those who were as stubborn as mules.

Plus if Skey had not died, Faith wouldn't be here today. Faith wouldn't have had a chance at a life away from the streets of Boston, and she'd probably be turning tricks to make a living, or locked away in jail.

Buffy sighed, perhaps Faith hadn't come that far as a Slayer. But she had to start somewhere, and this was as good a place as any.

Brushing the mascara stains that tarnished her cheeks away, Buffy took a deep calming inhale before reading the very last entry by Glenda Pearson.

* * *

_20th May 1998_  
_Entry 9, and the last. _

_Slayer Kristina Marie Whiskey, or Skey, is dead. _

_There are usually so few details given in Watcher's diaries regarding the final time with their Slayer, but I intend to give you all every single detail that I can remember. I do this so that the Council members responsible can be chastised and their souls can burn in hell for their actions. But mostly, I leave this final entry as a goodbye to my Slayer whom I barely got the chance to know but loved immediately, my Slayer who was the bravest soul I have ever known, who was so determined to do what was right for the good of mankind, that she ended her own life._

_After returning home with me on the 15th May, Skey managed to stay focussed long enough for some dark magic research and learnt about the history of the Devon Hellmouth. After she fell asleep from the powerful effects of her pain medication mostly prescribed for her upper back pain, I rang Quentin, so called leader of the Council. I requested that Skey be offered a new role within the Council, perhaps something like a research assistant. Without hearing my reasons for this request, Quentin dismissed this immediately. I pleaded that we, the Council had to do something to amend our past mistakes with her. He again, denied that we owed the girl anything, and that fate had thought it appropriate to take this opportunity away from her._

_Following this conversation, the news reached us that Skey's mother had actually passed away on the 13__th May, but that the Council felt that it would be inappropriate to inform Skey of this at the time._

_In all honesty, speaking as a human being and not as a Watcher, I cannot help but wonder if her Mother's health concerns were not slightly hastened. For those wondering if I am speaking the unspeakable, yes, I am saying that I believe her Mother's life was taken by the council in order to prevent 'unnecessary' costs that would not benefit their goal._

_I would hope that it does not need to be explained as to why I stopped writing pointless diary entries regarding Skey's training, when her life was no longer seen as an asset in the Council's eye. I stopped training her officially, and instead asked her what she would like to know. Most paralysed Slayers would probably have thrown away my aid and guidance and dismissed all knowledge of this life. But not Skey, this wonderful young woman continued to seek out knowledge about the Slayer line, magic and demons. Her thirst for knowledge simply urged me forward to gain her a research position within the Council. I tried to contact Quentin regarding the matter again, but he refused to take my calls, nor return my messages._

_The next day I received word via his secretary, that I would no longer be receiving the help of the High Priestess, the Shaman Healer nor the research department with aid to healing or spell reversal. I then received a call requesting that I return back to Headquarters for my next position._

_It was not my intention for Skey to find out about the Council's plans, yet her sharp mind picked up on it anyway. She realised that her predicament now left her useless in their eyes, and an obstacle in the way of saving the world._

_It was then that I found her vomiting after ingesting the remainder of her pain medication. She had overdosed on them in an attempt to end her life, and allow the next Slayer to be called upon. She begged me as her friend to not take her to hospital, or inform anybody else of this failure. And then she asked me something which I never thought I would ever be asked._

_I was called upon to be a Watcher, as with all Watchers it is a heritage passed down through the generations. I prided myself on understanding the laws and protocol of the Council from a young age, making Head Prefect as well as Class Valedictorian. I pushed myself hard to be the best that I could be magically, physically and studiously, so that I could be somebody who could fight on the side of good and save countless lives. So that I could be a part of something bigger. So when Skey asked me without a single tear in her eye, or a wobble in her voice if I would help her to die. I could not agree to it._

_I could not agree to it, until that heroic woman told me why she had to die. She told me it was not because of her condition, it was not because of her Mother's passing, it was because she simply had to die for the good of mankind. Because the next Slayer in line might be the Slayer that would change everything. She might be the Slayer to save the world._

_So I helped her to die. I used my desperately sought out knowledge to choose the perfect method for her. There was no point in me asking her if she was sure, because that gleam in her eye was indisputable._

_As a child I used to visit Devon with my Father, he too was a Watcher, but his speciality was botany. He would point out all sorts of herbs, flowers and trees to me. Quizzing me on their uses and their downfalls. I remember that there was one plant in particular that he never let me study in detail, he called it Deadly Nightshade, but its actual name is Atropa Belladonna. Of course, being the stubborn fool that I am, I wanted to learn everything I could about this plant more so than any other in the world. And I did. I even wrote a paper on its medicinal uses as an anti-inflammatory being less problematic than modern prescriptions. But the detail that I remember more than any other about this plant, is its ingestion can often cause vivid hallucinations._

_To those who never got to know Skey, this will sound strange. But her light going out in the midst of an intense hallucination seemed more perfect than anything else this world had left to offer. I wanted her last thought to be something so profound, because the philosopher in her deserved nothing less._

_So on the 17__th of May at 11:50am I crushed some of the plants berries and roots and mixed them in with some herbal tea and boiling water. I passed the cup to a smiling heroine, and I told her about the plant. I told her how it got its name, how it used to be used and its various other uses in modern times. Skey told me about her Mother, her University studies and her self-admitted addiction to herbal tea. And we kept talking until her eyes closed, and she drifted in to dream land. At 12:43pm Skey took her final breath and no doubt drifted straight on up to Heaven._

_I am Glenda Pearson. I quit the Council. And I pray that one day I am reunited with a girl that changed my life in only 13 days._

* * *

"When did you first read this?" Buffy asked, wiping her tears away.

"Giles gave it to me just after I killed Finch." Faith looked at her shoes, unable to look Buffy straight in the eye at that moment. "I guess he thought it might save me." Faith looked up at the kitchen window, looking out at the stars. "Wasn't until I met Glenda, that I read it again properly and understood what it meant."

"You met her?"

"She visited me in jail actually. Wasn't mean or nothin' just told me that she got it back off Wes, and that I should read it again. For real, when I saw it, I thought she was tellin' me to off myself." Faiths voice became small and emotional.

"Almost did."

Buffy looked up in shock, that had been something she never thought Faith would ever do. Faith was the strongest person she knew, stronger than her even. For her to have contemplated suicide was too bizarre to process. Despite how little the two Slayers saw eye to eye on, she desperately didn't want Faith to die.

She wasn't sure that she could handle life if she knew she'd never hear the infamous 'five-by-five' saying in a thick gravelly Bostonian accent again.

Skey's death had made Faith, and Buffy would do whatever she could to keep Faith alive.

"But I got it, well now I get it."

Faith continued, oblivious to Buffy's epiphany.

"She wasn't tellin' me to give up, she was tellin' me to fight in her memory. Every time I wield a weapon and beat on a bad guy I ain't gonna do it cos it's what the Council wanted, or cos I should, I'm gonna wield that weapon and kill those fuckers because Skey would have."


End file.
